Aunque no te pueda ver
by SaKaSu
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de tu mejor amig@? ¿Qué haces cuando su novi@ lo deja sin explicaciones y parece que no le importó? ¿Aprovecharías la oportunidad de estar a su lado? Suigetsu enfrente al fin el amor que siente por Karin pero ¿Qué pasará?
1. Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila

Dejo una pequeña nota sobre éste Fic:Recientemente he visto historias donde cada personaje da su punto de vista entrelazándose con la de los demás, quise hacer lo mismo y anuncio que esta es la versión de Suigetsu, si quieren ver los puntos de vista de los demás, pueden pasar a los links de más abajo. Cada historia tendrá un final diferente y el orden en que los en listé, es el orden sugerido. Si no leen todos no afecta en nada los demás, así que pueden leer solo los que les interezcan.

París (Karin) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 4 7 0 9 6 / 1 / P a r i s  
>Vuelve (Sasuke) - h t t p :  / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 5 2 1 9 2 / 1 / V u e l v e  
>Aunque no te pueda ver (Suigetsu) - h t t p :  / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 8 1 / 1 / A u n q u e _ n o _ t e _ p u e d a _ v e r  
>Puedes contar conmigo (Sakura) - h t t p :  / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 9 5 / 1 / P u e d e s _ c o n t a r _ c o n m i g o

Solo quitne los espacios.

* * *

><p><strong>Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila<strong>

**Yo haré canciones para ver si**

**Así consigo hacerte sonreír,**

**Si lo que quieres es huir, camina,**

**Yo haré canciones para ver,**

**Si así consigo fuerzas pa´vivir**

Por la madrugada, Karin me habló por teléfono en tono furioso… bien, debo aclarar que rebasaba la línea del promedio. Sin dejarme hablar, sólo la oía gritar y repitiendo una pregunta que me dejó impresionado:

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sasuke se iría?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Deja de encubrirlo! —Se exasperó más—. Regresó de la oficina, tomó una maleta y se fue.

— ¿Cómo que se fue? —Pregunté sorprendido— ¿A dónde?

— ¡Si! ¡Como lo oyes! ¡Se fue! —No dejaba de gritar, pero en una pausa la oí suspirar en la bocina y el tono de su voz se ablandó—. Renunció al trabajo y me dejó.

La gente podrá llamarme egoísta, pero oírla decir que rompieron me alegró ¿La razón? Karin y yo nos conocemos desde antes de gatear, nuestras madres fueron muy amigas y no había día en que no la viera… Para ser franco, en ese entonces la detestaba y no fue si no hasta la primaria que nos hicimos amigos… Ok, no precisamente amigos, ella y yo tenemos una relación difícil de describir, pero sin duda, a partir de ese día surgió nuestra peculiar amistad.

Durante la secundaria entendí que algo que hasta ahora he tenido muy claro: amo a Karin. ¡No! Nunca me le he declarado, después de conocerla tanto tiempo sé que no soy su tipo, ella prefiere a sujetos que siempre he calificado como imbéciles, un montón de presumidos que piensan que ni el suelo los merece; he pensado en denunciar al oculista de mi amiga, pero deserté de la idea cuando se fijó en Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Quién es ese hombre? Bien, él no está tan alejado del montón de idiotas, es serio, callado, orgulloso, soberbio e inexpresivo, la diferencia entre él y los ex novios de mi querida pelirroja es que al menos él si tiene de que presumir. A pesar de terminar en la banca rota, su familia fue una de las más prestigiosas en Europa, sus notas de la escuela no son lo único que demuestran su inteligencia y según las chicas es un galán.

Si yo actuara como "señor seriedad" y mi familia fuera acomodada, sería igual que él… La triste realidad es, que a pesar de ser mi rival en el amor, es uno de mis mejores amigos y fui yo quien aceptó que se acercara a Karin.

Lo conocí en la Universidad en clase de estadística, me daba curiosidad tanta reserva y terminamos por entablar amistad; dio la casualidad que su clase de administración era la misma que la de Juugo y Karin y gracias a eso, se integró fácilmente con nosotros. En aquel entonces, recientemente mi amiga había terminado con su novio y se me salió un comentario frente al azabache que delató mis sentimientos por ella… aún recuerdo bien las palabras que me dirigió: "Si te escondes, ella nunca te verá". A la semana comprendí que tenía razón y me dirigí a declararme a Karin. Ella nunca se enteró de mis sentimientos por que justamente cuando iba a hablar, ella expresó: "Me enamoré de Uchiha Sasuke"

Nos graduamos de la Universidad y gracias a algunas influencias de mi amigo azabache, los cuatro entramos a trabajar a una pequeña empresa tabacalera. Siempre me pregunté el por que Karin no se lanzó por Sasuke como solía hacer con los hombres que le gustaban, pero no fue si no al inicio del trabajo que ella se puso manos a la obra con él. Pocos días después, Sasuke me dijo, muy a su manera, que le interesaba aceptar una de las propuestas de ella, yo, sabiendo lo que mi amiga sentía, tan solo pude responder: "No puedo interponerme en la felicidad de mis camaradas"

De ese día a tres años después, he estado esperando oír que terminaron su relación, desde que di mi aprobación, aposté que sería algo temporal como las otras relaciones de Karin, jamás habían durado más de seis meses y cuando vi cumplido el primer año, sentí que me volvería loco.

— ¿Juugo sabía de esto?

—No lo sé —siguió en tono suave—, te hablé primero a ti.

— ¿Quieres que intente comunicarme con él? —Cuestioné muy en contra de lo que quería—. Tal vez le hiciste algo y se enojó.

— ¡No le he hecho nada! —Volvió a su escandalosa voz—, y si tanto quiere irse ¡Que se largue a donde le plazca!

Lo último que oí fue el azote de la bocina al colgar; escucharla tan perturbada, logró convertir mi felicidad en miseria, sabía que intentaba ocultarlo, pero ella estaba triste y por mucho que me pesara, no podía soportar pensarla miserable. Me puse la ropa de calle cobre el pijama y a las dos de la madrugada me dirigí a su apartamento.

Justo como lo había imaginado, ella seguía en vela cuando llegué, noté sus ojos hinchados y de no ser por la hora y que sus pupilas estaban secas, podría jurar que había estado llorando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Tu que crees? — Respondí en el mismo tono agresivo— ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o me dejarás aquí?

Ella ablando la expresión en su rostro, fue hasta uno de los sillones donde se dejó caer; por mi lado, entré a la casa cerrando la puesta tras de mi y me senté en el sillón frente a ella, volteé a verla, había recargado su codo sobre el brazo del mueble y a la vez apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano, miraba sin mirar la cocina y yo no dejaba de mirarla.

—Intenté comunicarme con él pero lo tiene apagado—, rompí el silencio— ¿Ya hablaste con Juugo?

—No sabe nada, está igual o más sorprendido que tú—, no me miró al contestar, metió la mano en la bolsa de su bata y sacó un celular que dejó caer al suelo—. Lo dejó intencionalmente, n o creo que quiera saber de nosotros.

Sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba, me contó lo sucedido, la escuché mirando su expresión de indiferencia hasta que terminó de hablar. Ni yo podía explicarme tan repentina partida y lo único que podía hacer, era realizar la pregunta cuya respuesta veía en sus ojos color rubí.

— ¿Y tu cómo te sientes?


	2. No tengo más motivos para darte

**No tengo más motivos para darte**

**Que éste miedo que me da,**

**De no volver a verte, nunca más…**

Sopló dirigiendo el aire hacia un mechón de cabello que había caído por enfrente de su cara, dirigió su mirada hacia mi y después se levantó dándome la espalda en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto.

—Me iré a dormir.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! —, me levanté del sillón— ¿Me dejarás aquí?

La vi meterse a su habitación, oí abrirse una puerta y otros movimientos, no los identifiqué pero ella no tardó en volver a la salida con un par de cosas en las manos.

—Ni se te ocurra irte de aquí a ésta hora—, me aventó una cobija y una almohada—, no quiero que los vecinos crean que tengo malos gustos.

La observé volver a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, una sonrisa de medio labio se dibujó en mi rostro. ¿Qué si no me ofendí con su comentario? Ja, como si a ella le importara lo que la gente diga a sus espaldas… como dije, tenemos una relación difícil de describir.

Dormí en el sofá más grande de la sal, me era inquietante saber que ella dormía en la habitación contigua… al final me venció el sueño. Estoy seguro que de no ser que sabía que ella sufría, habría tenido un sueño más en donde nos veía juntos.

—No hay nada para desayunar—, oí somnoliento después de haber sentido un golpe. Tallé mis ojos y borrosamente la vi a un lado del sillón donde dormía—, Juugo vendrá, ábrele, iré a bañarme.

Con las cosas de baño en las manos la vi introducirse al tocador, muchas imágenes sucias cruzaron mi mente, por un segundo fui tentado a seguirla, pero un ruido parecido al de un sollozo llamó mi atención, provenía del baño y no dudé en acercarme a la puerta. Casi tropiezo por un pliegue de la alfombra causando que por accidente diera un golpe en la puerta.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Su amenazante y estruendosa voz me dejó petrificado, era como si hubiera leído mis perversos pensamientos… Retrocedí tres pasos en silencio vigilando la maldita alfombra para no volver a caen en la trampa y di media vuelta.

—Yo no tengo malos gustos.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que hay mejoras cosas que ver en un asilo.

Cualquiera podría imaginarse el bombardeo de amenazas que oí acompañados de un par de golpes a la puerta… Creo que ella también se dio cuenta que la puerta estuvo a punto de caerse por que dejó de golpearla a pesar de seguir gritándome.

¿Qué si no estaba avergonzado? Mentiría si dijera que no pero el no verla llorar por su separación y sabiéndola desnuda al otro lado de esa delgada pared, alimentaba mi lívido… Hablando de llorar ¿Lo que oí en el baño era Karin llorando?

— ¡No! ¡Jamás la he visto llorar por un novio! —, me contesté convencido— Ni por Sasuke cuando peleaban.

Rascándome la cabeza di un gran bostezo hacia la cocina, abría el refrigerador en busca de algo para desayunar, pero el verlo prácticamente vacío me irritó. ¿Qué demonios no comen? Cerré la puerta del aparato de un azote y enseguida sonó el timbre, recordando lo dicho por mi amiga, me dirigí a recibir a mi camarada. Al abrir la puerta visualicé a Juugo, quien al verme abriéndole la puerta tan de temprano y en pijama, levantó una ceja dudoso y buscó a Karin dentro de la casa.

—Tuvimos una noche espectacular, —sonreí provocando un notorio asombro en Juugo—, no seas tonto, si hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros, ella no te hubiese llamado.

Juugo también es mi mejor amigo, él sabe toda la historia de éste triángulo amoroso, incluso podría asegurar que debe saber la historia de los tres… aunque esté equivocado, al menos sé que mi versión se la sabe de pies a cabeza, pues Karin y yo lo conocemos desde la preparatoria. Mi comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Juugo, ambos reímos y lo hice pasar.

Ya estábamos los tres en la sala, todo había quedado en silencio un largo rato en el que no dejaba de mirarla, llevaba puesto ese vestido sin mangas azul cielo que me gusta… no sé por que Sasuke lo odia tanto si se ve tan bella con él, pero seguramente por eso ella se lo puso.

— ¿Tienes idea de donde pudo haber ido?

—Si la tuviera no le habría hablado—, contestó Karin a la pacífica cuestión que rompió el silencio—. Pensé que tal vez alguno sabría algo.

—De saberlo tú, seguramente correrías a buscarlo.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que rogarle!

—Suigetsu… —, como siempre, Juugo de intermediario en la ausencia de Sasuke—. ¿No notaste algo extraño estos días?

—Si se pelearon dilo de una buena vez.

— ¡Que no! ¡Ya te lo dije! —Volvió a explotar contra mi— ¡Toda la semana fue como cualquiera otra! —Bajó el tono de voz—. Ni siquiera me extrañó cuando me pidió que me fuera a la casa sin él, no era la primera vez desde que me mudé con él…

La vi bajar la mirada, me sentí basura al haberle insistido, en lugar de hacerla sentir mejor como su… ¡Ba! Amigo, solo le recordaba su dolor, aunque mostrara coraje, sus bellos rubíes me decían que realmente sufría.

—Ayer todavía me hizo el amor como siempre.

¡Auch! Golpe bajo, pero me lo merezco por imbécil. Su tono se había vuelto melancólico al recordar la mencionada noche y yo solo la miré sin hacer nada, quería abrazarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que Sasuke volvería a su lado, que solo un pendejo la abandonaría de esa manera pero… solo la miré sin hacer nada. Mi corazón estaba en conflicto provocando que mi cuerpo se quedara paralizado sin saber como reaccionar, estaba feliz por que ella ya no estaba con Sasuke, estaba acongojado por que ella sufría y tenía miedo que ella decidiera marcharse… sólo cuando peleaba con ese bastardo amenazaba con irse lejos.


	3. Creo ver la lluvia caer

**Creo ver la lluvia caer**

**En mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo**

**No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,**

**Yo solo quiero hacerte saber**

**Amiga estés donde estés**

**Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré**

**Si te sientes sola, háblame**

**Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver**

**Aunque no te pueda ver**

Los días pasaron sin saber nada de nuestro amigo, por más que lo buscamos no hallamos pistas de su paradero, él no se comunicaba y por muchas vueltas que la diéramos al asunto, no encontramos una razón factible para que la tierra se lo tragara.

Con la renuncia de Sasuke, Karin fue ascendida a su puesto y yo al de ella. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba ella se volvía una adicta al trabajo, se ponía histérica si se quedaba sin hacer nada; dejó de tomar sus vacaciones y si de por sí era mandona estando como segunda al mando, se volvió insoportable como jefa. Aún no sé como Juugo y yo la soportamos pero el cuarto integrante del equipo fue reemplazada 8 veces y si no despedían a Karin era por que había duplicado las ventanas en muy poco tiempo.

Pasaron siete meses desde que no sabíamos nada del orgulloso Uchiha, yo, como su amigo lo extrañaba, sé que Juugo igual pero Karin… bueno, realmente no lo sé, recientemente ella volvió a salir con otros hombres. Esto de alguna forma la relajó, sus exigencias en el trabajo disminuyeron aunque aún eran bastante explotadoras. Verla con otros hombres, abrazándolos, besándolos, tal y como lo hacía en la universidad por mera diversión me pusieron celoso, sabía que ella solo jugaba con ellos y aún así quería ser uno de esos sujetos.

Una noche, al final de la jornada laboral e metí en su oficina decidido a invitarla a salir, por primera vez en muchos años dejaría de lado mi miedo a perder toda relación con ella para buscar algo más que su amistad.

—Hola zorra ¿ya te vas a casa?

— ¡Cállate imbécil! —Tomó un montón de papeles del escritorio y los metió en uno de los archiveros—. No, saldré a bailar.

—No me digas, volverás a salir con el afeminado de Deidara—, la miré sentarse en su escritorio acomodando no sé que cosas, yo no dejaba de hacer presión en mis manos escondidas en mis brazos cruzados—. Ya te lo he dicho, él es la competencia, después no salgas llorando diciendo que te usó.

— ¿Alguna vez me has visto llorar por un hombre? —Me cuestionó con una mirada fulminante a la que sólo negué con la cabeza—. Tampoco soy estúpida, además soy yo quien lo usa a él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Le sacas sus secretos de cómo mantener un cabello largo y brillante? —me bufé divertido—. Por que si es así, creo que no te está dando resultados.

—Mira idiota, mi cabello es hermoso —se levantó de la silla quedando parada frente a mi retadoramente— Y no, lo uso para el sexo.

Mis celos no pudieron contenerse y la empujé dejándola sentada en el escritorio, estuve a punto de besarla pero sabía que si lo hacía, mis impulsos llegarían más allá de probar sus labios. No sé como hice para controlarme lo suficiente quedando mi rostro a unos centímetros del de ella.

—Cenemos juntos

—Hace tiempo que no salgo con ustedes —, comentó sin reclamar la invasión que hacía a su espacio personal—, le llamaré a Juugo para que…

— ¡No! —Puse mi mano sobre la de ella que quería descolgar el teléfono—. Sólo tu y yo.

No me respondió enseguida pero sentir su aliento chocar con mi cara me atraía lentamente a sus labios como en un hipnotismo… sin embargo, antes de hacer contacto con su piel, ella sonrió.

—Más te vale que me lleves a un buen lugar mañana —me empujó acercándose al perchero, tomó su abrigo y tras habérselo puesto me dio las llaves de su oficina— ¿Podrías terminar de guardar eso por mi? —Señaló una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio—. Por tu culpa se me hace tarde para mi cita.

La vi irse sin saber que sentir ¿Felicidad? Si, ella había aceptado salir conmigo, ¿enfado? ¡Claro! ¡No la besé! ¿Celos? Agh… era lo que más me pesaba, después de aceptar salir conmigo iba a una cita con ese idiota de Akatsuki.

Llegó el momento más esperado por mi, como primera parada tenía una reservación en Le precope, el primer café que hubo en París ahora un lujoso restaurante. Me aproximaba a recogerla a su oficina, verla guardando los archivos de ese día me sacó una sonrisa, la vi más hermosa que nunca y debo estar loco por que cuando volteó a verme, tenía una cara de estrés que parecía, explotaría en cualquier momento.

Gritando me explicó que no hallaba el contrato con Mesieur Du Point y yo, habiéndolo guardado el día anterior se lo di. Creí que sería su "héroe" pero a cambio de ayudarla sólo recibí una cachetada, creo que nadie en la vida me ha dado bofetadas tan fuertes como ella.

Reclamé semejante maltrato y ella argumentó que la culpa era mía por no avisarle. Enfadado por su reacción, la pesqué del brazo, la coloqué a contra pared y le planté un beso bien dado. Verla tan fúrica me encendió tanto que no pude evitarlo. No estoy seguro si fui el único que lo disfrutó, no me rechazó ni me alejó enseguida pero después de… ¿un minuto? ¿Segundos? Me empujó mirándome con rabia y deseo.

— ¡Vámonos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta!

Ok, desde que soñaba salir con ella jamás se me ocurrió de lo que hablaríamos; desde que llegamos al restaurante apenas habíamos intercambiado palabras. No fue si no hasta que la vi dar un bostezo exageradamente largo que me alarmé y sólo pensé en lograr dejarle la idea de volver a salir conmigo. Tal vez fe tonto pero lo primero que me vino a la mente fue atacar al inepto de Akatsuki.

—Apuesto que ese afeminado de Deidara jamás te llevó a un lugar tan elegante como éste.

—No, él suele llevarme a clubes o antros, sabe divertirse. Es muy enérgico.

— ¿Qué dices? Hace siglos que no vas a un antro ¿Cuánto tendrá? Creo que dejaste de ir desde que te mudaste con Sasuke —comenté sorprendido—. Además ésta cena sólo es la primera parada.

Desde hacía meses no lo habíamos mencionado; Juugo no es que hable mucho, Karin no anda mencionando a sus ex y yo lo evitaba por miedo de que ella lo conservara en su corazón.; no me mal entiendan, era mi amigo y lo extraño, pero mi corazón es de mi rubí. En ésta ocasión mi lengua se soltó, ni siquiera noté lo que había dicho hasta que vi el ceño de mi amada fruncirse acompañado de una mirada sombría.

—Más vale que así sea por que si en el siguiente lugar no me sacas al menos una sonrisa me iré a casa… o mejor aún, le llamaré a Deidara. Voy al tocador.

¿Sorprendente no? Aún sin saber de mis sentimientos hacia ella sabe darme donde más me duele. La vi irse mientras contenía los celos en mis puños, no permitiría que su amenaza se cumpliera. Por un momento creí que me había abandonando en el restaurante pues tardó en volver del sanitario y sin embargo cuando volvió, no sólo logré sacarle una sonrisa, si no incluso risas con los recuerdos de la infancia.

Acababa de volver de mi segunda cita con Karin ¿Pueden creerlo? Pasamos de recuerdos a confesiones, de la primera cita a la segunda. Llegaba a mi casa con una gran sonrisa, estaba tan contento que ni siquiera me molestó cuando ella e cerró la puerta en la cara ¿Por qué? Después de dos citas ¡Mi querida pelirroja me había besado!

Tarareando una melodía me fui a mi habitación, me alistaba para ir a la cama cuando el teléfono de mi casa sonó, tomé la bocina y cuando oí la voz del otro lado de la línea se me cayó la sonrisa. A veces pienso que la vida hace malas jugadas por mera diversión pero sea cual sea la razón, nosotros somos quienes lo pagamos.

— ¿Suigetsu?

— ¿Sasuke? —Mi inconciente quiso traicionarme para colgar el teléfono pero mi mano izquierda sostuvo la derecha para evitar bajar la bocina; tragué saliva un par de veces antes de volver a hablar— ¿Dónde estás?

—En Londres, trabajando —Yo no me atrevía a preguntarle el por qué de su ida o de su llamada, al parecer él tampoco quería decirlo y sólo le daba vueltas a cómo me encontraba. No mencionábamos a Juugo o Karin—. Entonces todo está tranquilo.


	4. De tantas cosas que perdí

**De tantas cosas que perdí**

**Diría que sólo guardo lo que fue**

**Mágico tiempo que nació en abril,**

**Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan**

**Y se hacen parte de mí ser**

**Y ahora siempre llueve por que estoy sin ti**

—¿Creíste que por que el "Gran Sasuke" se fue, la ciudad se convertiría en un caos? —Bromeé y la pregunta que debí hacer desde el inicio salió de mi boca— ¿Por qué no llamaste antes?

¿Por qué me animé a cuestionarlo? Por que aunque le tenga miedo a la respuesta, el que haga o no la pregunta no borraría el hecho de que existía la posibilidad de que Sasuke quisiera volver no sólo a la ciudad, si no también con Karin y si eso era así, quería saberlo.

—Había estado ocupado

—Si claro, y yo me chupo el dedo. Ya dime ¿quieres saber cómo está ella no? —Su silencio fue suficiente como respuesta—. Yo no la he visto llorar pero desde que le dieron tu puesto se ha hecho adicta al trabajo.

—Debe ser por que ya no tiene quien la distraiga

— ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas directamente? Quieres saber si te extraña o si ha salido con alguien más —su segundo silencio confirmaba mis temores, el miedo me invadió y no pude evitar "presumirle"—. Todos fuimos amigos, no lo dice pero seguro te extraña… hace dos días aceptó salir conmigo pero…

—Felicidades a los dos —me interrumpió—, mándale mis saludos a ella y Juugo.

Colgó… Dejé la bocina en su sitio y recargué la cabeza en la almohada pensativo, incrédulo a la veracidad de la llamada. Despejadas mis dudas, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue: "¿Cómo reaccionará Karin cuando se entere?" No, no había razones para que ella se enterara pero ¿si él volvía? Tampoco soy un egoísta para ocultárselo a mi Rubí pero si un cobarde.

Comenté con Juugo la llamada y justo como me lo esperaba de él, me sugirió que le informara a mi ¿amiga? Si, salimos un par de veces pero seguía siendo sólo eso, mi amiga. Ahora que Juugo lo sabía no había vuelta atrás, tuve que tragarme mi cobardía para darle a Karin la noticia; en mi mente rogaba por alguna interrupción pero saqué valor al pensar que ella ya no lo mencionaba y podría tratarlo como a uno más de sus ex.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vuelve al trabajo!

—Sólo vengo a informarte de algo —cerré la puerta tras de mi viéndola furiosa—. Ayer Sasuke habló a mi casa, está en Londres pero…

—Si no habló de una disculpa no me interesa —me interrumpió dejándome atónito, enseguida me sentí alivianado—. Vuelve al trabajo… ¡Ah! Y olvida la cita de hoy, estoy muy ocupada.

Después de haberle hablado de la llamada ella no volvió a mencionar el tema y no salió conmigo hasta después de un mes de proponérselo. Cuando aceptó ir a un antro conmigo, pensé que ya había superado el hecho de que Sasuke no se disculpara. Salimos diez días y me atreví a preguntarle… ¡Si! ¡Ella aceptó ser mi novia! Cuando me dio su afirmativa no logré asumirlo hasta que ella se acercó a besarme. Creo que no existe palabra alguna que describa mi estado de ánimo.

Cumplimos dos meses saliendo, mis alegrías no disminuyeron en ese lapso y ayer, una fecha que jamás olvidaré… Debo empezar por el principio: hacía menos de dos semanas cumplimos un mes saliendo, a causa del trabajo no pudimos celebrarlo pero el 20 de abril lo compensamos. Fuimos al cine, después a un nuevo restaurante, no recuerdo el nombre pero lo recomiendo mucho, y finalmente fuimos a un antro donde nos quedamos casi hasta las 2 a.m.

Íbamos camino a su casa, si, ésta vez nos encontrábamos en el mismo transporte, y tres calles antes de llegar a su apartamento me hizo una petición bastante inusual, tan inusual fue que no estaba seguro de sus intenciones.

—No quiero dormir hoy en mi casa —murmuró sin siquiera mirarme—, no quiero estar sola hoy ni mañana.

Estaba confundido con su forma de actuar, pero sin cuestionarla la llevé a mi apartamento. En otros tiempos ella solía quedarse en casa de Sasuke, Juugo o mía cuando se sentía enferma, y cuando se mudó con mi amigo azabache sólo lo hacía cuando peleaba con él. Cuando le pregunté si se sentía bien sólo asentó y me fui en busca de cobijas y una almohada.

Como todo un caballero le cedí mi cama… si, era la primera vez que lo hacía, las veces que se quedaba conmigo discutíamos por el lecho; sé que no era lo correcto y menos cuando estaba enferma pero en ese entonces ella y yo aún nos llevábamos así, desde que formalizamos nuestra relación ha habido menos peleas.

Ella se negó a usar mi cama, pensándola enferma ésta vez no la hice reñir y la dejé en la sala; para las 3:30 a.m. ya estábamos acostados. Es extraño suponerlo pero en ésta ocasión en la que podía llamar novia a Kagura Karin, mis inquietudes y perversos pensamientos fueron nulos. Una hora más tarde de dormirme, toda el agua que bebí antes de dormir ya estaba inquietando mi vejiga, me levanté a prisa para llegar al sanitario y al salir, un inesperado jalón me confundió.

—Ka… Karin —articulé tras haber sentido un violento beso y logrando distinguirla en la penumbra—. ¿Qué haces?

—No finjas no saberlo —volvió a jalarme—, sólo cállate

Si, actué como un ingenuo por que la pensé enferma, pero cuando me aventó a la cama sentándose en mi abdomen, era más que obvio lo que tenía. Antes de poder hacer mi primer movimiento, ella ya estaba quitándome los pantalones; mi camisa la tenía ella por pijama, no le presté otra por que todas estaban sucias pero eso nos ahorró tiempo.

Se lanzó sobre mis labios intensamente, parecía una leona salvaje pidiéndome "luchar" con ella pero… Tantas veces soñé con ese momento que quería, fuera perfecto, quería demostrarle que yo no la veía de la misma forma en que lo hacían los imbéciles que alguna vez se hicieron llamar sus novios, quería demostrarle cuanto la quería.

Con suavidad acaricié sus muslos subiendo mis manos a su cadera, nos besábamos sin ritmo pues ella insistía en su fogosidad, mientras yo lo hacía con cariño como tratando de controlar un fuego violento. Mis manos llegaron a su cintura y con cada centímetro que se elevaban le quitaba la camisa de mi pijama. Cuando su pantaleta, la última prenda entre ambos cayó, la moví quedando yo sobre ella; ahora besaba sus labios ansioso, acariciaba sus desnudas curvas y cuando me disponía a unir nuestras partes más íntimas, mi Rubí volvió a dejarme bajo ella.

Quise volver a ser el dominante pero Karin no me lo permitió, de tal forma que quedé tendido en una especie de diván improvisado por las almohadas. Ya no quise contrariarla, mi felicidad no tenía límite y sólo deseaba hacerla mía aunque fuera yo el de abajo. Entre besos e iniciadas mordidas de su parte en mis labios y mi cuello, el contacto tan anhelado de nuestros sexos al fin surgió invadiéndome el corazón de dicha y el cuerpo de éxtasis. Al igual que los primeros besos, nuestros movimientos eran incongruentes pero en mi delirio no pude evitar subir mi ritmo de intensidad ante su insistencia.

Cuando mi pasión llegó a niveles que yo mismo desconocía la jalé dejándola sobre la cama, aún dentro de ella la miré fijamente a los ojos esbozándole una sonrisa mientras ella en su mirada y postura, cambiaba de un animal salvaje al de una indefensa gatita. Sus manos pasaron de mi espalda a su pecho, su lujurioso gesto a uno tranquilo, se hundió en la cama tanto como pudo y sólo nos miramos en silencio. Verla ahí entre mis brazos, tímida, impaciente, completamente a mi disposición me regresó a la realidad. Acaricié con ternura su mejilla izquierda, me incliné a besarla suavemente sintiendo como sus manos volvían a abrazarme pero ésta vez con delicadeza. Nuestros cuerpos volvieron a estremecerse pero los movimientos iban en un ritmo diferente, uno más dulces hasta que llegamos al deseado clímax.

Ambos nos tendimos en la cama, mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho del gozo y no dejaba de envolverla entre mis brazos. Por primera vez la sentía mía, si, MIA, una frase egoísta pero al fin mía. La acariciaba disfrutando del cálido contacto con su piel, me embriagaba con el perfume de sus cabellos y buscaba sus bellos ojos acompañados de una sonrisa pero ella tenía el rostro escondido en mi pecho. Creí estaba jugando o buscaba algún comentario ofensivo para evitar decirme lo que sentía pero… sollozos, en vez de un insulto o un "Te amo" lo único que oí fueron sollozos.


	5. Para darte que ésta fría soledad

**No tengo más motivos**  
><strong>Para darte que ésta fría soledad<strong>  
><strong>Que necesito darte, tantas cosas más<strong>

—Hoy habríamos cumplido cinco años juntos. Lo extraño.

Mi cuerpo estremeció al oírla, lo que temía era una realidad y aquella dicha y felicidad se desmoronaron en un segundo. Mis ojos querían llorar y unirme al llanto de ella pero no lo hice, por los dos iba a ser fuerte, por Karin iba a ser su pilar de apoyo y por mi vergüenza no le demostraría mi dolor.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No quería ser la estúpida que lloró por él. Pensaba que… pensaba que sólo era costumbre lo que me ataba a él pero estando en tus brazos después de él yo…

—¿Qué quieres decir con "en tus brazos después de él"? —Tomé su mentón y levanté su rostro para verla a los ojos— ¿Qué hay de Deidara y todos esos tipos con los que saliste?

—No pasó nada con ellos, todos me botaron después de la segunda cita, —dijo sin  
>importarle lo ocurrido con sus bellos rubíes húmedos. La miré incrédulo pues recordaba que su supuesta relación con el afeminado de Akatsuki había durado más de dos semanas—. A la semana Deidara me mandó a la chingada cuando lo llamé Sasuke por accidente —, hasta yo mismo sé que la expresión en mi rostro le preguntó que hacía cuando decía que tenía cita con ese imbécil—. Cuando "salía" con él, iba a caminar al parque o al bar nuevo del centro. Fue mejor estar sola que con esos tarados.<p>

—¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Nadie? —Cuestioné ofendido, o para ser más precisos, necesitaba  
>desahogar mi propia pena en un grito— ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?<p>

—Creí que estabas gastándome una broma —frunció el ceño—, quise seguirte el juego y volteártelo pero… —sus manos en mi pecho se hicieron puños y bajó su mirada—. Cuando me di cuenta que hablabas enserio quise pensar que podría olvidarlo contigo.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y lo que fueron tenues sollozos se convirtieron en llanto. ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? Tenía el corazón roto, vi mi mundo derrumbarse ante mis ojos pero no quería mostrarle mi debilidad. Yo, su amigo, por que en ese momento entendí que jamás sería algo más, tenía que apoyarla y consolarla.

—Eres una tonta…

—¡Por una vez en tu vida ahórrate tus burlas! —Me interrumpió mirándome rencorosa— ¡Ya sé que me veo estúpida llorando por Sasu…!

—¡No! ¡No eres estúpida! —me postré sobre ella evitando que terminara su oración. La miré a los ojos dándome cuenta que su dolor cuando él se fue, no era distinto del que yo sentía en ese momento—. Sólo eres tonta por no haberlo dicho antes.

—A pesar de comportarte como un imbésil siempre has sido muy noble —me sonrió  
>secando sus lágrimas—, por eso me gustabas en secundaria.<p>

No concebía lo que había escuchado de sus labios, sabía que estaba siendo sincera y por ello me reclamaba a mi mismo no haberle dicho nada en ese entonces. No me esforcé en ocultar mi asombro pero en vista que su corazón ya tenía dueño, me senté en la cama dándole su espacio.

—Suigetsu… —sentí su suave mano en mi hombro y la volteé a ver con su sonrisa caída—, perdón…

—Vaya, vaya, no creí tener que llegar tan lejos con ésta bromita —rasqué mi cabeza, me levanté de la cama cubriéndome con una sábana y la miré forzándome a sonreírle de medio labio— ¿De verdad creíste que podría sentir algo por ti? —Pregunté con intención de volver a nuestra rutina, ella sonrió- Ambos sabíamos que sólo así recuperaríamos nuestra amistad—. Habría valido la pena si no fueras pésima en la cama pero…

Una cachetada como aquellas que sólo ella sabe dar dañó mi mejilla, oí un sin fin de amenazas y si no recibí más golpes fue por que me alejé. No quise oírla disculparse conmigo, el sólo haber visto su intención me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta que de haberse concluido la disculpa, se hubiese tornado en llanto. Como dije antes, Kagura Karin y yo tenemos una relación muy peculiar y difícil de describir.

—Bueno, la bromita se acabó así que largo de mi cama.

Aún enfadada tal vez más como desahogo, me sacó a patadas de mi pieza cerrando la puerta de un azote; no reclamé y sólo solté un suspiro. Me dirigía al sillón donde ella había estado, cuando oí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Parada en el marco de la puerta con una cobija cubriéndola estaba ella con la mirada baja.

—¿Dormirías conmigo? No quiero estar sola.

—Sólo lo haré por que quiero dormir en mi cama —ella sonrió y me dejó pasar al cuarto—, pero ni creas que te lo vuelvo a hacer.

—¡Ni que fueras tan bueno!

Entre discusiones y algunos golpes fuimos a la cama, poco rato después ella se quedó dormida en mis brazos pues dejó que la abrazara. Muchos dirán que soy un estúpido al haber cedido a su petición cuando mi corazón estaba dolido pero no lo hice por ella, lo hice por mí. Lo hice por que sabía que esa sería la última ocasión en que la tendría a mi lado, por que aún cuando sabía como se sentía, quería seguir imaginando que por ese día, ella era mía.

Sentir su delicado y frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos sabiéndola herida, me daban ganas de protegerla, de curar sus heridas para volver a verla sonreír aunque fuera en brazos de otro. Ella, mi amiga, mi amada… me quedé dormido llorando en silencio.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Juugo lloré hasta el cansancio, no quería que ni una gota de dolor quedara en mí. Afortunadamente mi amigo naranjizo es de los mejores y gracias a su apoyo y buenos consejos sobrellevé el dolor regresando a mi antigua relación con Karin sin que me afectara tanto.

Poco más de dos meses después, mi amiga nos anunció que planeaba irse de la ciudad. Tantas veces la oí jurar que jamás abandonaría París que al dar su anuncio quedé estupefacto. Ya había aceptado que ella no me quería de la misma forma pero pensarla lejos me estremecía, es decir, toda una vida juntos y ella planeaba alejarse.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sin importar donde voltee lo sigo viendo —contestó la pregunta de Juugo—, necesito un lugar donde no haya estado con él.

—Olvidar no depende del lugar, si no de tu propia voluntad.

—Tal vez mi voluntad no es tan fuerte como pensaba, así que probaré el cambio de  
>ciudad.<p>

Desde que dio su anuncio no pude hablar, todas las preguntas de dónde y cuándo se iría las hizo Juugo. Con sus consejos, él intentó convencerla de quedarse pero ella estaba decidida y mi amigo naranjizo la apoyó.

—No te puedes ir así —al fin salió sonido de mi boca—, no me digas que lo irás a buscar, si te dejó así no te mere…

—No tengo intenciones de buscarlo, además, te lo dije ¿no? Yo no tengo nada que  
>rogarle.<p>

—Karin, no te vayas, aquí todavía puedes ser feliz —tomé su mano desesperado—. Déjame demostrártelo. Cásate conmigo.

—Ya te lastimé una vez y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo —se soltó de mi agarre suavemente—, necesito olvidarlo antes de volver a estar con alguien más.

—Entonces te esperaré.

Inevitablemente ella se mudó a Lille, debo decir que su ausencia de ocho días me hundió en la melancolía, toda una vida juntos y el tenerla lejos me hacía sentir incompleto. Procuraba llamarle todos los días y por lo que decía se encontraba bien… por lo menos fue así hasta que me confesó que dos días atrás se había encontrado con Sasuke ¿Cómo era eso posible? Narró algo de verlo caminando por enfrente de su departamento, creí que no se habían hablado pero al parecer tuvieron una breve charla. Le insistí en que volviera pero nuevamente se negó, no volvió a hablar de él hasta una semana después.


	6. En mi ventana te veo pero no está llovie

**Creo ver la lluvia caer**

**En mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo**

**No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,**

**Hoy te echo de menos…**

**Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber**

**Amiga estés donde estés**

**Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,**

**Si te sientes sola, háblame**

**Que te estaré escuchando, aunque no te pueda ver**

**Aunque no te pueda ver**

Él volvió a aparecer, su plática fue más larga al anterior pero nada fuera del trabajo y algunos comentarios sobre mí y Juugo. Aún cuando Karin diga que no se explica ese segundo encuentro sé que al igual que yo, piensa que no fue casualidad. Estaba enojado y temeroso. Las sensaciones aumentaron cuando una semana después, ella no me contestó.

Tuve que esperar tres días para volver a oír su voz, me informó que hubo un tercer encuentro. Tomaron café y charlaron. La conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me contó todo. ¡No! ¡Ya dije que no estoy paranoico! ¿Cómo no dudar cuando le he visto desfilar tantos novios que cuando la trataron como basura, los humilló y jamás les dio la oportunidad de hablar? Además ¿Qué fue esa despedida? Siempre encontraba el insulto adecuado para colgarme y en su lugar oí un "Hasta mañana, que descanses". Tres días después ella misma me confesó que se reconciliaron. Deseé haberme equivocado.

Transcurrieron dos días desde la última vez que hablé con ella, Juugo y yo salimos a un viaje de negocios en Lyon, cuando hablé con Karin se oía desanimada, ni adiós me dijo al colgar. Mi alto amigo optó por decirme que ella le había confiado que Uchiha no se había comunicado con ella desde su reconciliación, ni siquiera había hecho sus "misteriosas" apariciones. Cuando mi Rubí se enteró lo que sabía, nuevamente dejó de contestar mis llamadas.

Al cumplirse poro más de dos semanas desde que lo vio por última vez, mi amiga habló a Juugo, no me dijo nada de los que ella le comentó, sólo me pidió que lo acompañara. Cuando me di cuenta que saldríamos de la ciudad no tuvo más opción que explicarme lo discutido en la llamada. No me dijo la razón pero al parecer Sasuke había vuelto a hacer de las suyas e íbamos en camino a recoger a Karin, quería volver a París. Sentí la necesidad de preguntarle directamente a Uchiha, imaginaba que ella no me dirá nada, seguramente estaba triste o enfadada.

—Y dime —hablé con calma— ¿Qué le hiciste ésta vez?

—Hubo un mal entendido. Necesito hablar con ella.

—Será mejor que te apresures porque está furiosa y Juugo y yo estamos en camino para traerla de vuelta a París.

—No le digas que hablamos, llévensela a París, a nuestro antiguo departamento.

Me colgó sin darme la oportunidad de preguntarle lo ocurrido. Siempre con sus aires de líder… en otro tiempo lo habría obedecido sin cuestionarlo pero los sentimientos de mi amiga estaban de por medio. Cuando entremos a Lille volví a marcarle, ésta vez quería una respuesta. Apenas me contestó me ordenó que al llevar a Karin a su antigua vivienda y la hiciera entrar primero, debía encerrarla y él la estaría esperando.

—Después de que la dejaste de esa forma tan vil y ese supuesto malentendido que la obliga a regresa ¿crees que te ayudaré? —podría decirse que esa fue la primera vez que enfrenté a Uchiha. No respondió y sólo oía su aliento chocar en la bocina—. Si buscas que te ayude, al menos dame una buena explicación. No dejaré que la lastimes de nuevo.

Creí me colgaría, ese hombre no da explicaciones ni de broma pero tal vez y sólo tal vez, cedió a mi petición por ser su única forma de conseguir hablar con mi pelirroja camarada ahora que sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Seca y cortantemente, nada sorpresivo de su parte, me explicó todo desde el principio. ¿Su partida? Por trabajo, yo también habría creído que Karin no lo seguiría y al parecer él tenía celos de mí pues temía llevar una relación a larga distancia. ¿La razón por la que no se comunicó con ella? Él también salió de improviso de viaje, mi Rubí ya me había explicado que él no tenía como comunicarse con ella y cuando nos habló a Juugo y a mí… está por demás decir que no estábamos en casa y él no tenía nuestros nuevos números de celular. ¿Por qué estaba mi amiga tan alterada? La primera vez que se encontraron él tenía novia y después del segundo encuentro, la terminó para volver con Karin… en la calle su ex lo besó, Kagura los vio.

Probablemente me veo como un imbécil creyendo una historia como esa pero él es Sasuke Uchiha, si fueran mentiras se habría inventado algo mejor, además, él no es de los que ruegan y si se estaba esforzando por recuperarla… Estoy contento de que al menos dos de mis amigos sean correspondidos.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Karin parecía ida, no hablamos mucho y me dio tristeza oírla responder mis insultos sin ganas, se estaba esforzando para no preocuparnos. La ayudamos a empacar unas cuantas cosas que faltaban y me moría de ganas por decirle la verdad sobre Sasuke. Cuando estuve a punto de confesárselo le pregunté sobre lo ocurrido, sabía que me evitaría y sólo así, aunque siguiera tentado, ella no me escucharía. Además, gracias a eso, me pidió llevarme su carro, ella se fue con Juugo y para la noche ya estábamos en París.

Al subir las escaleras del edificio donde estaba el apartamento sentí un vacío en el estómago, era difícil definir mis sentimientos, estaba feliz por ellos pero al mismo tiempo me envolvía la tristeza. La entrar a la casa vacía, Juugo y yo nos quedamos fuera; lo último que vi fue su cara de desconcierto antes que la puerta se cerrara. La oí quitar y sentí la mano de mi amigo sobre mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, no puedo lamentarme toda la vida —contesté esbozando una sonrisa falsa mientras oía las reclamaciones de Karin. Silencio… nuevo reproche—. Además ¿Quién la quiere? —Di un suspiro—. Hay millones de mujeres hermosas esperándome.

Mi naranjizo amigo sonrió negando con la cabeza, oímos un par de reclamos más y uno tercero interrumpido. Al parecer la tormenta había acabado… o ¿estaba por comenzar? Me agaché a tomar la maleta que había dejado en el suelo cuando Karin se detuvo a buscar las llaves.

—Vámonos de aquí antes que se oigan sus gemidos de gata en celo por todo el edificio —pedí posicionándome en el pasillo listo para partir—, además alguien tiene que recibir a la mudanza.

—No podemos dejarlos solos, la mudanza no tardará en llegar —objetó mi amigo—, el camión no esperará a que ellos… terminen.

—No los haremos esperar —sonreí con malicia comenzando a caminar—. Estaré encantado de interrumpirlos.

Dicen que la felicidad no es para siempre y hay que luchar constantemente para conseguirla, al parecer Sasuke y Karin la encontraron y yo me encargaré de frustrárselas… Es mejor que lo tome como mi nuevo pasatiempo para que no les ocurra algo peor.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Dejo una pequeña nota sobre éste Fic: Recientemente he visto historias donde cada personaje da su punto de vista entrelazándose con la de los demás, quise hacer lo mismo y anuncio que esta es la versión de Suigetsu, si quieren ver los puntos de vista de los demás, pueden pasar a los links de más abajo. Cada historia tendrá un final diferente y el orden en que los en listé, es el orden sugerido. Si no leen todos no afecta en nada los demás, así que pueden leer solo los que les interezcan. <p>

París (Karin) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 4 7 0 9 6 / 1 / P a r i s  
>Vuelve (Sasuke) - h t t p :  / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 5 2 1 9 2 / 1 / V u e l v e  
>Aunque no te pueda ver (Suigetsu) - h t t p :  / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 8 1 / 1 / A u n q u e _ n o _ t e _ p u e d a _ v e r  
>Puedes contar conmigo (Sakura) - h t t p :  / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 9 5 / 1 / P u e d e s _ c o n t a r _ c o n m i g o

Solo quitne los espacios.

Quería dejar ésto hasta la versión de Sakura, pero se me ocurrió poner la versión de Naruto aunque iría más divrociada de la idea princiapal, pero lo dejaré a su desición ya que escribo para ustedes.

Una cosa más ¿creyeron que Sui se quedaría tristeando toda la vida? Les regalaré un extre que espero tener en menos de una semana. Si no lo integré al último capítulo es por que yo misma establecí un límite de cada capítulo por estrofa de la canción, así que el extra no tendrá que ver con la canción. Gracias a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí.


	7. Extra

Cómo lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el extra del fic, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Han pasado tres meses desde que Karin y Sasuke se reconciliaron, Juugo y yo nos sorprendimos cuando nos anunciaron su compromiso, creo que ni en mis más locos sueños en los que imaginé a Karin a mi lado, la vi casada. Me siento muy feliz por ambos.<p>

¿Qué que hay de mi? Bueno, pues resultó que a pesar de haber dejado el viaje de negocios inconcluso, Juugo y yo logramos conservar nuestro empleo; Karin volvió a ser nuestra jefa pero ésta vez con más energías explotadoras. Se contrató un cuarto integrante después que el último huyó. Su nombres, Terumi Mei. Justo cuando creí que lo mejor sería mudarme a otra ciudad como lo habían hecho anteriormente mis amigos para averiguar si conmigo también funcionaba el "final feliz", apareció ella.

¿Qué si no le huyó a Karin? Para nada, rápidamente se adaptó al ritmo y no dejaba de maldecirla a sus espaldas. Eran graciosas sus actitudes y la mejor parte fue cuando se enfrentó a mi amiga. ¿Quieren que les cuente?

En una ocasión, Sasuke fue a recoger a Karin, quien estaba en junta. Mei se topó con mi amigo y… ya lo he dicho, él tiene pegue con las mujeres. Al igual que Kagura, Terumi es muy directa y mi querida amiga la vio cuando coqueteaba con su prometido.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando? —Gritó exasperada— ¡Regresa a tus labores!

—¡Largo de aquí que me arruinas el ligue! —respondió Mei. Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke y no tenía ni idea de quien era—. Además, ya es mi hora de salida —volteó a ver a su presa—, así que podemos ir a algún lado guapo.

Está por demás decir que se armó todo un show pero Uchiha paró todo llevándose a Karin a casa. Muerto de risa ante la escena, me acerqué a ella explicándole su error, pues cuando vio a mi amigo irse quedó más que confundida.

—Sabías que Karin estaba comprometida ¿no? Pues ese hombre al que le coqueteabas es el desdichado —reí un poco más pero me vino un recuerdo a la mente que me indignó—. Por cierto, creí que pensabas que yo era lindo.

La vi dar un suspiro en dirección de la salida, chasqueó con la mano derecha y se volvió de frente a mí. Tomó mi corbata y con una sonrisa me la aflojó.

—Claro que lo eres pero no me gusta relacionar el trabajo con el placer —respondió soltando mi atuendo. Ya me extrañaba que una mujer como ella me hiciera tantos comentarios como aquél sin invitarme a salir; creí que era por la diferencia de edades— Y ¿se te ocurre un lugar al cual podamos salir ésta noche?

Si, a partir de ese día comenzamos a salir ya que Mei creyó que sería despedida, pero por muy gruñona y celosa que sea Karin, es muy profesional en el trabajo. Después de ver que su trabajo no corría peligro creí que me botaría, pero al parecer rompió sus propias reglas. Al principio Kagura estaba paranoica pero se le pasó cuando nos vio juntos.

Hoy llevo con Mei un mes de relación, no quiero apresurarme a hablar de amor aún pero la quiero demasiado; tiene su carácter pero la mayoría de las veces es muy tierna. A veces habla de matrimonio, algo que me asustaba al principio teniendo en cuenta que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero al fin comprendí que lo hace porque su sueño es casarse. Ella es tres años mayor que yo, algo inusual en mi historial de novias y aunque al principio creí que eso sería un obstáculo, ahora puedo decir que fue tonto creerlo. Sigo amando a Karin, tema que no he vuelto a mencionar ni con Juugo, pero Mei se ha vuelto alguien muy importante, es muy temprano para decir si es la mujer indicada pero estoy decidido a encontrar el amor recíproco.

Por ahora me dedicaré a mi vida como normalmente lo hago. Incluyendo mi nuevo hobbie de interrumpir a mi amigos cada que pueda aunque ahora es difícil. Hace poco Karin corrió a Sasuke de la casa, no nos quiere decir qué pasó pero apuesto que en cualquier momento volverán, a ésta alturas no me los puedo imaginar separados por más de un mes. En fin, no tengo de que quejarme.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó la pareja crack? En realidad no sabía con quien dejar a mi querido Sui, pero una imagen y la rivalidad que se presentó alguna vez entre Mei (la Mizukage) y Karin, me inspiraron al extra. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, especialmente a los que llegaron hasta aquí. Saludos.<p> 


End file.
